A Promise
by asilverydoctor
Summary: This is an AU where the Doctor didn't regenerate after Tranzalore. Instead, he is back to his youthfull self. He's spending time with Clara a lot more often. A new story begins as one ends. This is a Whouffle fanfiction and is T for future writing.


_A promise. It all started with a promise to the universe. To help people. To never give in. Never give up. That is the promise I made to become the Doctor. It seemed like a promise impossible to keep. Choosing to be a coward rather than to kill. Some would rather kill than be the coward. But not me. Not the Doctor. I've had many faces, many lives. I wanted to see the universe, so I stole a blue box. Actually, I borrowed it. I was always going to return it. But later on, I found out that blue box was the one that stole me. She wanted to see the universe, and she needed a man mad enough to do it. I was, wait no. Not was. Am. Present tense. I am that mad man she needed. My story hasn't ended yet. No, not yet. After all I've been through, my story hasn't ended. I still have things to do. Places to visit. People to meet. Worlds to save. Now, I have a bigger reason to keep my story going. No. I can't tell you right away what that reason is. You just have to read to find out. Not even giving any spoilers._

New Year's Eve. The Doctor was standing sitting on the couch next to Clara in her flat. They were watching the tele for the countdown to New Year's. The Doctor had bought some New Year's decorations for the event. In return, Clara bought some fish fingers and custard for the Doctor, for they were his favorite foods.

"Got any New Year's resolutions?" The Doctor asked, glancing over to Clara.

"You're asking a girl who time travels, and goes on dangerous adventures if she has a New Year's resolution?" Clara asked right back.

"Yes. So what are they?"

Clara smiled. She should've known the Doctor knew that she still had New Year's resolutions. Each year, they would only last a couple weeks at the most, but this year, she really wanted to try to pull through to the very end of the year. "Alright. Don't laugh. Promise?"

The Doctor smiled. "Cross my hearts. Now, tell me. I'm getting impatient."

"Alright. My New Year's resolution is to have a boyfriend. Find a nice guy. Get to know him, and fall in love with him." She said with her smile still on her face.

"Really? That's it? It isn't something like a diet or redecorate?"

"Are you implying something?" She asked, her smile fading.

"Huh? Oh no… No… Not at all. Just saying…" he said, looking around the room. "Although… these walls do need to be repainted…" He joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Doctor. There is nothing wrong with my walls. Or my decorating. I also don't need to lose weight."

"I never said you needed to lose weight." He replied. "I was just giving an example of what woman usually say for their resolution."

"You're lucky, Doctor. I'll take that excuse." Clara turned her attention to the tele, watching how much time until it was the new year. She began to think how much she has done in this year. Just Christmas alone. Christmas had lasted more than just one day. Hundreds of years actually. Ironically, the town they were in was called Christmas. It was on the planet Tranzalore. It was supposed to be the place the Doctor died. But he didn't. Clara made sure he didn't. She had convinced the Time Lords through the crack to save the Doctor. And they did. They helped him when he needed them. The Doctor wasn't sure why he didn't exactly regenerate. To Clara, it didn't really matter. She didn't want him to regenerate, to change. They never really talked about Christmas. It was almost like the Doctor was ignoring the topic altogether. Clara didn't push on the topic. She was just happy with him here, not dead. Five more minutes until midnight. Until the new year. Another year full of adventures with the Doctor. Another year saving his life. Another year with the TAR-

"What exactly are looking for in your fantasy guy?" The Doctor asked, interrupting Clara's thoughts.

"What?" Clara asked right back, forgetting what they were just talking about only a few moments ago.

"The guy you wish to meet and fall in love with this upcoming year. What are his qualities?" The Doctor asked again, this time looking at Clara.

"Oh… Um… I don't know really. Funny for one. Don't want a relationship with no humor in it. It would just be boring."

"What about adventurous? Daring? Stubborn? Clever?"

"Doctor. You're describing yourself."

"Am I? I was just giving out random qualities."

"That describe you."

3 more minutes.

"Well, maybe you should find a guy similar like me. I'm quite a catch."

Clara laughed. "But you're childish, Doctor. I want someone mature."

"I can be mature. Who wants someone who is just mature? You call childish is what I call knows how to have fun."

"Doctor, are you insisting that you want to be my dream guy?"

"Hm? No. I didn't say that. I'm just saying you should find a guy like me. It's hard to find anybody else after you meet me."

"You're insisting that I should date you. Is this about the Christmas incident with my parents when I wanted you to be my pretend boyfriend?"

"No. Of course not. I'm just saying—"

1 minute to go.

"Are you really afraid to confess your feelings for me?"

"Of course not. You're my impossible girl. I wouldn't be here without you."

"Yes, I know that. But are you afraid to confess your feelings?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

30 seconds left.

"Doctor. Now you're being childish."

"I am not. I was only saying—"

"When that countdown hits zero, if you truly have feelings for me, kiss me."

"What?"

"That's only if you have feelings for me. If you don't, then you don't have to worry.

"Clara, there's only 15 seconds left on the countdown."

"Time's a tickin', Doctor."

The Doctor hesitated. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe that she straight up said that to him, barely giving him any time to think. Well… it would only be a kiss, but humans take kisses differently. He's kissed people all the time. Like Amelia and Rory. But Clara isn't like them. Clara is different. She sees things differently than they did. How is he supposed to know if he's supposed to kiss her or not?

5

She might take it wrong.

4

It would only be a kiss.

3

It's only Clara.

2

Does he really have feelings for her?

1

Blimey. Why does she always make things so difficult?

0


End file.
